Rock On
by Sue Pokorny
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of impression the Winchesters would leave after they blow through a town? Just a little fluff of one of those times.


**Not mine, wish Kripke wouldn't let the morons at the CW have them either….**

**Ever wonder what kind of impression the Winchesters would leave after they blow through a town? This kind of got stuck in my head and was getting in the way of finishing the last chapter of my longer fic, which I will hopefully be posting starting this weekend. So now you have to suffer through it so I can get back to the other story. You guys are so helpful. g **

…………………………………………

**Rock On**

"Another beer?"

The young, dark haired man looked up at Tami as she held out the bottle of Michelob from her tray. He gave her a smile and handed her the empty bottle he'd been twirling in his hands as he'd watched the drama unfolding by the pool tables.

The waitress turned and glanced at the four men in the back. She recognized the two who were seated at a tall round table near the corner, and another who was leaning against the wall, pool cue in hand. They were from the next town, generally troublemakers who came up on weekends to get drunk, hustle, fight and have what they considered a rollicking good time. She'd had to call the cops on them quite a few times, but they kept coming back making it uncomfortable for the bars usual patrons who just wanted to sit back, have a few beers and relax in the company of friends. Tami had wished more than once that someone could find a way to teach these morons a lesson.

But, from the looks on their faces, they were having anything but a good time at the moment.

She let her gaze drift over to the fourth man, leaning slightly over the pool table, a cocky grin on his face as he sunk another ball with a graceful flourish. He moved with a self- assurance that she didn't see much around there. Someone who knew exactly what he was up against and was confidant that he was equipped to deliver. It didn't hurt that he was extremely good looking either. Ah, if she was only ten years younger.

"He with you?"

The dark haired man nodded, dipping his head as he took a swallow from the full beer. "Yeah," he drawled, his eyes straying back to the pool table. "My brother."

Tami's eyebrows rose in appreciation. "Good looks run in the family, huh?" She grinned openly as the young man blushed, his mouth breaking into a bashful smile.

"Well, if you ask Dean, he'd tell you that he got the looks and I got stuck with the brains."

She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with brains, honey. Especially when you know how to use them."

The smile faded as the young man nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

As his eyes flickered up at her, her breath caught at the sadness she saw in the hazel depths. Hesitating a moment, she quietly placed her tray on the table and slid into the booth across from him. Turning sideways, she leaned against the table so that she could watch both the young man and the pool table with a only a slight tilt of her head.

"You okay?"

The young man lowered his eyes, his long fingers worrying at the label of the bottle. "Yeah."

"I've been at this a while, now. And I've seen a few people come and go thru this place. I think I've become a pretty adept at recognizing who is and isn't okay." She smiled as he turned his gaze to her. "And trust me, you're not exactly a walking posterboy for happily ever after, kid."

"Sam."

"Huh?"

"Sam." The young man leaned back in the seat, his eyes flickering between hers and the bottle. "My name's Sam."

She gave a small sigh of relief that he hadn't backed away. "Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Tami."

He nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes drifting back to the pool table. She turned and watched as Sam's brother sunk the last ball, grinning at his opponent and he lowered the cue and offered another game.

"He's good, huh?"

Sam chuckled and she turned to see true affection in his eyes. "Dean? Yeah. He is. Of course that usually ends up getting him in trouble, but…"

"He has you to help him out of it, I'm guessing."

Sam nodded. "We watch out for each other."

"That's how it should be," Tami agreed. "You guys just passing through?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah. Road trip." He lowered his eyes and she caught the almost unnoticeable squinting of his eyes. He wasn't exactly lying, but she was pretty sure he wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

"Road trip, huh?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, obviously not at ease with his half-truth. "Our job kind of takes us all over."

"What do you and your brother do?"

Sam licked his lips and gave her a tight smile. "We, uh. We kind of help people… who, um, need help."

"Traveling do-gooders?"

Sam laughed a true laugh and Tami smiled as his eyes lit up. "No. Not really. We just help people with … things… problems."

Tami shook her head. "Well that cleared it up."

Sam shrugged apologetically. "It's complicated."

"Sounds like it." There were a hundred different scenarios floating through her head, but somehow, she didn't see this young man as a threat. She'd always trusted her instincts about people, and she knew that whatever Sam was trying so hard not to say was probably something she was better off not knowing anyway.

She turned and watched the new game for a few minutes. One of the local boys had sunk a shot on the break, and was now strutting around the table, trash talking about how the luck had turned. For his part, Sam's brother was casually standing next to the table in the open doorway to the hall. He was leaning against the door frame, one hand holding the cue before him, the other swirling his beer bottle. He grinned at his opponent, his eyes wide and innocent as he nodded at the man's boast.

Tami chuckled at the display, wondering how the three men could fail to notice how easily Sam's brother was manipulating them.

"Your brother's a shark," she observed without taking her eyes off of the table.

She could almost see Sam's smile in his voice. "Dean is…Dean."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing," she observed.

"Yeah," Sam's voice had lowered to a whisper, drawing her attention back to the young man. "Yeah, it is."

She could sense that there was more this young man needed to say, but a loud crash from the back brought her attention back to the pool table. The local boys had finally caught on to the fact that their mark had been hustling them all along and had decided that they didn't approve. One of them had thrown a bottle at Sam's brother, who had easily ducked the flying missile, causing it to crash against the far wall.

Tami jumped as Sam flashed past her, his arm catching one of the men as all three started toward his brother.

The fight was over almost before it began. The man Sam had stopped threw a punch that was easily deflected, and was quickly laid out by a jab from Sam's fist.

The other two men had advanced on Dean, who had swung the pool cue with practiced ease, catching one in the side of the head, while kicking back with a strong leg to catch the other in the crotch. Both men went down quickly, rolling on the floor, moaning softly.

Tami wiped the smile off her face as the barman picked up the phone to call the cops. She quickly covered the space between the booth and the pool table, grabbing the money from the edge and thrusting it into Sam's hand.

"You boys better hit the road before the cops show up." She grinned as she clasped Sam's hand in hers.

With a quick glance at his brother, Sam pulled a twenty from the stack of bills, but she waved it off. "Drinks are on the house, honey. Now go." She gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek, grinning at the look of surprise on his face and the wide-eyed smirk on his brother's. "You boys take care of yourselves."

With a nod and a thankful smile, Sam stuffed the bills into his pocket and grabbed his brother's arm, steering him toward the door. As they disappeared into the darkness, Tami glanced back at the three men on the floor of the bar and smiled.

Sam had told the truth. He and his brother helped people after all.

The End.


End file.
